The patient who is to receive the massage is positioned in the bathtub filled with water and the hydrodynamic jets issued from injection orifices massage the body of the patient. By "hydrodynamic jets" is meant jets of water under pressure, the water having been recovered via outlets situated at the base of the bathtub, it being possible to emit these water jets at the same time as jets of blown air. In this type of device, the known embodiments are distinguished from one another by the more or less significant number of injectors distributed at the base and about the periphery of the bathtub and by the possibilities of varying the pressure or the flow rate of the hydrodynamic jets. Nevertheless, the possibilities for varying the characteristics of the hydrodynamic massage as a function of the treatment to be applied are relatively few with the known devices.
In particular, there are known from the documents FR-A-2 382 888 and FR-A-2 630 911, hydrodynamic massage devices comprising a bathtub and injection nozzles distributed on two opposite surfaces of the bathtub and producing hydrodynamic jets which are oriented by suitable control means. But according to these documents, the control movements of the injection nozzles are effected in essentially horizontal planes, and therefore do not permit simulating the enveloping movements performed by masseurs and kinesitherapists.